Kingdom Hearts 3 The New Worlds
by Lost-in-Blue
Summary: Sora and Riku are tricked by a new villan, and have been captured and put into sleeping capsules. Namine has been captured and the old worlds from the first two kh games have been blocked off. Now it is up for Roxas to save the new worlds and his friends.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fanfic. Be warned for I plan to have a lot of manga and video game crossovers! Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts or any other franchise I may include in this fanfic

**Kingdom Hearts 3: The New Worlds**

**Location: Destiny Islands  
Time: 17:23  
Subjects: Sora and Riku  
Subjects located**On the peaceful and quiet Destiny Islands, Sora and Riku were just hanging around the usual tree, talking about their adventures and such when Kairi rushed out of the house. She quickly showed them the letter that had just arrived. They all huddled around it to see what the King had sent them.

_Dear Sora, Riku and Kairi,_

_  
I'm sorry to send this to you right after your last adventure but the worlds are once again in danger. We need Sora and Riku to come to the castle right away. Once again I apologize for needing to use you again. I am sending the gummi ship right away_

_Sincerely, King Mickey_

There was a long silence afterwards until Riku spoke up "How can the heartless be attacking so soon? I mean we just got back……….." Sora looked up from the letter and answered "Maybe it's Maleficent and Pete causing trouble again trying to make more heartless" Sora and Riku continued to discuss about why the King had summoned them not noticing Kairi who was hurt. The both of her best friends were going away again just when they got home. She had waited so long for them and now they were going off again. And even worse: they were leaving her behind.

**Location: Unidentified  
Time: Unknown**

"_So have you sent the letter yet?"  
_"**Yes Master the I have sent the subjects the letter. They seem to have fallen for it"  
**"_And the machine? Is it ready?"  
_"**Just a few alterations and it should be ready for use"  
**"_Excellent my plan is falling right into place"_

**END OF INTRODUCTION**

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the intro to my story. I know it is short but I just wanted to test it out. Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: w00t first chapter! Um not much else to say so I'll just move on to the disclaimer

Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts or any other franchise I may use

**Location: Destiny Islands**

**Time: 23:21**

Sora layed on the bed sloppily as a transparent Roxas looked over him. "Ugh I can't believe I'm a part of that slob" thought Roxas as he noticed the drool coming out of Sora's mouth. Not wanting to see more he used his this precious opportunity to talk to Namine. Being nobodies they could only leave there somebodies(in this case Sora and Kairi) while they were asleep or unconscious.

Roxas teleported to the "island"(although he left Organization 13 he still had his powers) and sure enough there was Namine skecting in her pad as usual on the tree, where Sora, Kairi and Riku liked to hang out. "Yo Nami" said Roxas happily as he sat next to her on the tree. Namine looked up at him, smiled and replied "oh hi Roxas". Roxas looked over her shoulder to see what she had been skecting. To his surprise this sketch looked nothing like her other ones.

It was a sketch of an epic battle between a huge demon and fiery dragon . Noticing Roxas's expression she quietly said "I don't know why but I've been having these weird visions lately and this was my latest one" Roxas perked up at this and said "Wait a minute so you've been getting them too!" Although startled by Roxas's sudden outburst she replied "Yes and I'm also afraid this has something to do with this new quest that the King sent Sora and Riku"

All of a sudden Roxas's expression fell. He had longed to take a break from fighting and live a peaceful life, even if it meant just staying on the island with Namine. "Oh why did I have to be the nobody of a keyblade bearer!" he thought because he knew all to well that once Sora left the island so did he.

Roxas looked up at Namine to see her frowning as well. It was just the same with her. She had longed the freedom from the grasp of both the Organization and DiZ. Not only that but Roxas was her only friend, so it was hard that he had to leave so soon again.

It was hard for Roxas to see Namine looking so sad so he deiceded to cheer her up. "Hey lets go on the boats and sail out for a bit!" he said smiling at her. She soon started to smile as well, and for the rest of the night they spent sailing around the lonely islands.

**Location: Unknown**

_Master the machine is ready and I have sent the "gummi ship"_

**Excellent and what news of Earth?**

_It seems they will surrender soon they are running out of supplies and men_

**Then it is time to make our move, seen Breen the video and see to it that he agrees to our terms**

_Indeed Master and I shall check up on the other worlds as well_

**Soon my terror will be known without the universe and every living being shall give into me!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything I will mention in this story because I'm too poor XD

**Location: Destiny Islands**

**Time: 8:43**

"Sora...Sora...SORA!" shouted Kairi at her sleeping friend. Sora shot up like a cat who had just been drenched in water. Sora had spent almost the whole night preparing for his adventure and had gotten very little sleep. Just then Riku walked over to the two with a huge bag. Sora and Kairi looked at it and asked almost at the same time "What did you put in there Riku?" Riku opened it to reveal tons of food. Sora and Kairi sighed knowing about Riku's food obsession.

Just then they heard a loud noise coming from the sky. They looked up to see the gummi ship flying in. Once it landed they went towards it, but to their surprise nobody was in it. Riku then found a note saying that Donald and Goofy were at the castle still. Sora and Riku said goodbye to Kairi (which lasted almost an hour after Sora and Riku begged her to stop crushing them with her enormous hug) and sat at the controls.

Just as they were about to take off they heard Kairi scream outside. The two boys rushed out to see what had happened. To their surprise no one was there! Then they heard a noise and turned around to see a hooded figure. The mysterious person pulled out a gun looking weapon and shot them, which caused them to go unconscious.

The robed man dragged them inside the ship and made sure they would stay asleep for a while and took off. After a while of flying he received a phone call. **"So have you captured the subjects?" **said the voice on the other line. The man smiled evilly under his hood and replied "_Yes my Master"_

**Location: Unknown  
Time: 10:53**

_"Master I have returned" _said the hooded man as he got off the ship with the two boys. Suddenly a dark shadow came into the room and it seemed as if the room where entering another dimension. Another man with a hooded-robe came into the room, except he looked much more sinister. He looked at his assistant and ushered him to bring the "subjects" to a lab of some sorts.

The "Master" turned to two capsules and pressed a few buttons opening them up. Together they placed Sora and Riku in each of them. "**Heh heh heh time to go asleep forever!' **boomed the "Master". But just at that moment a huge explosion was heard and the two rushed off to see what it was. All of a sudden a man in a business suit carrying a suitcase came into the room. He opened Sora's capsule and stuck his hand inside Sora's body and pulled out Roxas. Roxas was still unconscious, so they man had to carry him away to another location.

After researching the blast and not finding anything, the "Master" and his assistant returned to the lab. They found Sora's capsule opened but nothing else. The assistant looked around the room but finally said "_I don't think anything was lost Master" _But the "Master" could sense something was wrong. He viciously grabbed his assistant and yelled "**Something is wrong I know it! Go and see if you can find what happened. If you do not find out I will take away your wings!" **The now terrified assistant reached for his back and touched his wings and replied shakily "_No Master I will find out what happed" _The "Master dropped him to the floor and walked out of the room.

After he made sure no one was there, he sighed heavily and slumped against a wall. He took off his hood reveal black long hair and dark red eyes. He pulled out his phone and made a call. "_So did you get Roxas?"_ he asked "Yes I have him with me right now. He should be waking up soon. But tell me Gabriel does the "Master" suspect anything?" Gabriel looked around once more and smiled to himself and replied "_Not at all"_

**Location: Earth**

**Time: Unknown**

Dr. Breen paced around his office nervously. He took one more glance outside the window to see all the destruction. He shuddered and thought to himself "How could all of this have happened in just _seven hours?!" _Suddenly a wounded officer rushed into the room. "Sir...we...can't...hold...them...off much lon...ger" he manged to gasp. Breen knew what he must do. He looked towards the dieing man and said "Don't worry It will all be over soon". He walked towards a large computer screen and turned it own. He then regretfully made a call to _their _ leader.

A/N: Okay so the only thing I do own is Gabriel and the "Master" and yes I am planning on putting Half-Life 2 into this. Please Read and Review!


	4. List of Crossovers

READER'S NOTICE

Okay so I'm guessing you would like to know what games and what manga's are going to appear in this fanfic so here is a list(If you would like to find out rather then hear what's going to be in it then don't read this chapter)

Kingdom Hearts(no duh)

Final Fantasy 7(takes place after DoC)

Final Fantasy X(takes place a little after X-2)

Final Fantasy IV(takes place during the game)

Final Fantasy VI(takes place during the time when Kefka ruled the world)

Final Fantasy XII character appearance(Not in the actual world but you will see some of the characters)  
Half-Life 2(takes place during the game)

Bioshock(Same as HL2)

Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess(same as HL2 and Bioshock)

Elder Scrolls Oblivion(slightly altered from the main game story and using my character)

Assassins Creed(during the game)

Laputa Caste in the Sky(takes place during the movie)

Metropolis(takes place during the movie)

Death Note character appearances(Takes place before the main story of Death Note so only L and Watari will be in it)

Black Cat(a side story that includes the Apostles of the Stars but slightly different from the main story)

Bleach(takes place when Rukia is sentenced to death in the spirit realm)

Full Metal Alchemist(side story involving a new organization)

Inu Yasha(side story)

Naruto(takes place when Shikamaru and the other ninja go after Sasuke)

One Piece(takes place during the time when luffy and the gang help chopper)

Tsubasa chronicles character appearances


	5. Chapter 4

**Location: Somewhere near the remains of the Black Mesa headquarters**

**Time: Unknown**

Roxas woke up on a hard metal bed. "Wait a minute..." he thought. Then jumped up to find he was real! He looked around panicky "Where am I? What happened? Where's Namine??" he shouted.

"Calm down Mr. Roxas" said a voice out of the darkness. "Who are you? What do you want with me" Roxas shouted again looking angry. All of a sudden a dark sort of laughing filled the room and a man in a business suit appeared "Who am I? Well first of all I'm the one who saved you from going to sleep for a thousand years."

Roxas relaxed and looked at his hands "Did you do this?" "Of course I did. And you can stay like that, if you listen to my plans for you" the man replied. Roxas looked at him intently and said "What do you want with me and do you know where Namine is?"

The man tightened his tie and said "Roxas, you know of the worlds Sora visited yes?" Roxas nodded slightly and the man went on "Well those worlds have been blocked off" "Blocked off?" Roxas asked. "Yes blocked off" the man continued "Some new villain has appeared. He cannot be identified but we call him The Enemy. Sit down Roxas for I have a lot to tell you"

All of a sudden two comfy looking chairs appeared and they both sat down. The man spoke first "I do not like to say my real name but you can call me the G-man. My work is solely for the order of the worlds. Now what you may not know is that besides the one Sora saved there are many other worlds. The Enemy has blocked off those ones and seems to be reeking havoc in the other worlds.

"These worlds are much dangerous then the other ones and once all lived in harmony until The Enemy showed up. The Enemy caused chaos and destruction and for many years now we have tried to stop him. This is the farthest he has ever gone. But not to worry I have planted a spy who as we speak sits by his right side telling us everything."

"Now as you know if the worlds Sora saved were blocked off, then Sora would be suspicious and go after The Enemy. The Enemy knew this and thats why he sealed Sora and Riku. But thankfully I have known of your existence. And I need you if we are going to stop The Enemy forever"

Roxas closed his eyes for a moment still taking everything in. "And what about Namine Mr. G-man" Roxas asked. "G-man just G-man" he corrected "Oh and yes your girlfriend seems to be safe but has still been captured by The Enemy. "She's not my girlfriend!" blurted out Roxas turning a little red. The G-man gave Roxas a 'yeah right' face and returned back to the conversation "If you help me I can guarantee your freedom as a somebody"

"Let me think about it" Roxas said quietly. The G-man looked up at him and said "All right, but when your ready to give me your decision let me know" and with that he disapered into the darkness.

**Location:Unknown**

**Time:Unknown**

Gabriellooked down upon the sleeping blond girl. The Master or rather The Enemy, had not figured out that Gabriel had taken her as well. Although he was instructed by the G-man to not wake her up until Roxas had defeated The Enemy, Gabriel still felt sad for both Roxas and Namine.

Suddenly The Enemy burst in. "**Good news my servant! That fool Breen has surrender!" **he said triumphantly. Gabriel pretended to look happy and excited, while covering up Namine, and replied "_Why yes Master that is most wonderful news_" **"You know what this means? We have complete control over Earth and all we had to do was give that idiot a little title!**" he bounced around happily. Gabriel scowled under his cloak but went on with the charade saying "_Yes what a fool"_

A/N: Please Read and Review! I would love to know what you guys think of the story so far!


	6. Chapter 5

**Location: Somewhere near the remains of Black Mesa headquarters**

**Time: Unknown**

After some thought Roxas had finally came up with what he was going to do. "G-man I have made my choice" Roxas said into the dark room. Then the G-man appeared "Excellent and what is it?" Roxas hesitated for a minute but answered "I will help you"

The G-man smirked and said "Very good Mr.Roxas, I shall now introduce you to my main detective on this case". "Dective?" Roxas thought. They walked into a homely looking room where Roxas saw an odd-looking man.

He had messy spiky black hair, huge bags under his eyes and wore just a plain t-shirt and jeans (not to mention he wasn't wearing socks!). He sat with his legs on the chair and was drinking coffee and eating some cake.

He looked up and said "So is this the Savior you where talking about G?" "Yes this is him Ryuzaki. I need you to give him the information about the world he will visit and I will also need you to give him the correct items for the mission" Ryuzaki nodded his head and said "I will do so sir"

Roxas sat down and turned to look at the G-man but he had disappeared. Ryuzaki looked at him with his strange blank eyes and said "I am L but you must call me by my cover name Ryuzaki. The G-man has chosen you to liberate our worlds from The Enemy's darkness. This is a high responsibility and you must take it seriously. You will be the one of the Savior's to these people who have suffered under The Enemy and their "Sin""

Roxas looked puzzled "Sin?" he said. "Yes because of The Enemy's influence, it has caused people to believe that it is alright to break the Ten Laws." Roxas looked even more confused. L/Ryuzaki sighed and explained "The Ten Laws were given to Man so that the worlds would have a sense of control and happiness. It is said whoever breaks these laws is doing "sin" and is commendable to punishment. But I believe there are a certain group of people who we call the Saviors will release people from their "sin".

"And I'm one of them?" Roxas asked. L/Ryuzaki nodded "So am I and the G-man. There are others on the worlds but they have not been **Awakened **yet. You since you know all of this are **Awakened, **and one of your jobs will to **Awaken** these people" Roxas looked puzzled "But how will I know who are the right people?"

"You will know when you see them. It was like when the G-man saw Sora. Now Sora was intended to be one of the **Awakened** but since you are a part of Sora so are you." L/Ryuzaki answered.

"Okay, then where will I go first?" asked Roxas. L/Ryuzaki took a sip of coffee and said "You will go to a world called Earth." Then at that moment a projection screen came down. L/Ryuzaki got out of his chair (although his posture was not the best) and pressed a button. At that moment a video came on. It showed these weird solider guys and people wearing identical outfits in a city. It seemed as if the people were being watched by these soldiers, and there was a feeling of unease there.

"This is Earth…….or what's left of it. The Enemy has used an alien race known as the Combine to enslave Earth. There was a battle but it seems the people of Earth surrendered, and know a man called Breen is the Combine's puppet in control of Earth." L/Ryuzaki explained "The Combine are a cruel race, and they often beat the people of earth or even use them in cruel experiments"

Roxas looked horrifyingly as the video changed to a person getting beaten by the Combine, for what seemed no reason at all "How can I help these people?" he asked. "We want you to end the enslavement of Earth and send the Combine away forever. There is a Savior on this planet, who has worked for the G-man before but even as we speak he is asleep. But no fear for also at this time the G-man is waking him up.

"You two will go into City 17 where Breen lives" Just then a map showed up of the city "There are some old friends of your new partner who are part of a group of rebels. They will help you on your journey to 

you final destination which is Breen's tower. If we can take him down then the Combine will slowly lose their grip on Earth. We will send you to the rebel's main base and then you are to follow your partner understood?" finished L/Ryuzaki. Roxas nodded

"Good" said L/Ryuzaki and he took another piece of cake and ate it. After a while an elderly man came in. He had a tray of some equipment and more coffee and cake for L. L/Ryuzaki took some more cake and said "This is my butler Watari." Watari placed the tray on the table and took a short bow. Then Watari picked up a small cellphone and gave it to L. "Now you will use this to keep in contact with us, but hide it very well if the Combine find it they will have a link to us." And then he picked up a gun and handed it to Roxas, but Roxas shooed it away.

L/Ryuzaki looked puzzled at him. Roxas sighed and said "I don't need one, I already have my keyblades" L shook his head and placed the gun in his lap anyway. "You never know when you're gonna need it kid" he mumbled as he sat back down in his chair.

Just then the G-man appeared and said "Roxas it is time" Roxas got out of his chair and followed the G-man through the long corridors of the strange building till they reached a portal. And next to him was a sleeping man.

The G-man noticed Roxas looking strangely at him and said "That is your partner. I'm afraid he's been asleep for 10 years and even though he is out of unconsciousness he will need a bit before he properly wakes up."

And then the computer screen flashed on with a combine. Roxas looked alertenly at it, but the combine took off his helmet to reveal it was a human. "All ready down there Barney?" asked the G-man. "Yep it's all set" replied Barney.

The G-man ushered the two nearer to the portal and said "Well this is it, good luck out there" And then Roxas and the man were sucked into the portal.

But something was wrong…………………..

**Location: Unknown  
Time: Unknown**

Gabriel was in the computer room when all of a sudden he got a call from the G-man. "I thought you told me the portal was working! I've sent them through it but I cannot get a signal on them" the Gman said hurriedly. Gabriel nearly fell out of his chair at the G-man's urgency 

but got back up and replied "_Maybe there are still a few bugs with the program. I'm sure they can't go that far………"_

Or so he hoped

A/N: Okay so now I'm going to work on this story more. Sorry for the delay. Please Read and Review! Disclaimer: I do not own any of the franchise in this; I only own my original characters.


	7. UPDATE

UPDATE FINALLY WOO! Ahem so I have not updated this story in like ages!! Well to be honest I was going through a really long writers block and was busy at home. Well now I will have time to work on this story more yay! Anyway this is just to tell you that I'm taking some of the crossover's out(cos I can't actually come up with any good stories for them ') I am taking off:

Laputa Castle in the Sky

Metropolis

Bleach

FMA

Inuyasha

Naruto

One Piece

Yeah I'm taking off quite a bit but you may see some surprises in the future so keep reading people! And again sorry I have not been updating and sorry that I'm taking off a bunch of stuff


	8. Another Update

Oh man I feel so bad for not updating this story in FOREVER! Well get this: My internet was not working properly :b

So hoping you all forgive me I'm adding something to the story and that is………*drumroll*

BLOOD +

WOO!

Ahem so yeah egh I'm the probably the worst writer ever for making you all wait so long but hopefully new chapter up this week *hopefully don't count on it though*

Disclaimer: I do not own Blood + btw


	9. Chapter 6

_A/N: Woah. I have not updated this story in forever. The reason is I've been uber busy with school and other crap. But now I have some time IN school to write this. I will not continue my other stories until this one I promise._

_Anyways I do not own anything in this story except for my OC'S The Master and Gabriel_

**Location: Somewhere near a Combine outpost**

**Time: 7:23 am**

Two combine soldiers were patrolling the beach near one of their outposts. It was a normal routine of nothing out of the ordinary until they found what seemed like 2 dead bodies washed up on the beach. One was an older man and one looked like a teenager. "Guess we need to dispose of them. Pathetic humans. Can't even clean up their own dead" one of the combine commented but the other one stopped him before he could toss the bodies in the sea. The combine checked the human's wrists and indeed they were still alive. One of the combine pointed his gun and one of them. But the other grabbed his gun and whispered violently "No! We can't kill two innocent civilians. If Breen finds out we'll both be headcrab meat. Let's take them back to base and put them on a train for Nova Prospect"

**Location: Earth, Combine Outpost near the Atlantic Ocean**_ (A/N: I am not sure where City 17 is so I'm guessing it's New York. If anyone actually knows where it is please tell me but if you're not bothered about it then don't)_

**Time 7:42 am**

Roxas awoke with a bright light right above him. He adjusted his eyes and found a combine looking at him. He struggled but he found he was strapped down. "Don't fuss human or we'll have to make this harder then we have to" the combine hissed. Roxas calmed down a bit but was still slightly tensed. He looked down to find he was only in his boxers. "Where the hell have my clothes gone!?! You're not gonna experiment one me are ya" Roxas shouted. The combine took out a tazer and replied "Would you like me to make you quiet? Useless humans. If it weren't for Breen and his human protection laws I would have blasted you and your friend's heads off in seconds"

Roxas's eyes widened as he remembered about the man who was with him. Roxas glared at the combine and questioned "Hey where is that other guy talking about him?" "He's just over there" the combine pointed towards another table where the man was. Suddenly another combine came in carrying two blue jumpsuits. The combine took them from the other one and briefly spoke to the other one in a language Roxas could not identify. The combine then took out his tazer again and Roxas could see he was adjusting the settings on it. He went up to the other man and Roxas began to struggle again as he saw the combine put the tazer near the man's torso.

The man awakened suddenly when the shock set in. Not enough to knock him out but defiantly enough to get him wide awake. "Alright" announced the combine "You two were found on the beach here. Since we can't kill you, you two will be sent to the prison at Nova Prospect for further questioning." The combine hesiently unstrapped both of them but not before making sure the two men could notice the sentry gun in the corner if they ever thought of escaping. He handed them both blue jumpsuits. The combine left the room for the men to change.

"Ughm…. If you don't mind me asking but……. who are you?" asked Roxas as he glanced at the older man. The man slipped on his jumpsuit and said "My name is Gordon Freeman. I was a scientist for Black Mesa but right now I'm not sure where I am or what day it is". Roxas remembered that the Gman had told him that Gordon had been asleep for 10 years. He wasn't sure if he wanted to tell Gordon that just now.

The combine came into the room again and pointed a club at them. "Alright you two come with me" the combine commanded. The two men followed the combine through the outpost. The outpost was filled with strange technology and through one of the doors Roxas could swear he saw some combines beating another human. They came to a train station and the combine told them to sit down.

As they were sitting on the bench a page from an old newspaper whizzed by on the wind and landed near Gordon's feet. Gordon picked it up and was about to exclaim loudly but Roxas shoved his hand over Gordon's mouth to keep him quiet. He sure didn't want the guards to tazer HIM and he was pretty sure they would not use a safe level this time. Roxas looked down to see the source of Gordon's sudden outburst. The date. Gordon looked at him with astonishment and whispered "Why didn't you tell me? I've been asleep for 10 years!" Roxas sighed and answered with "Listen. I'm not from this world. I'm not even too sure what's going on either but if you guessed it, these aliens, the combine, have taken over your world. I was given instruction by this man that both of us need to somehow save this world. But right now I'm not so sure."

As Roxas finished his last sentence a train pulled into the station. The combine soldier came back and directed them into the train. Some other prisoners got on board with them and the combine assigned them all seats and told them to be quiet. The combine also told them that there would be no chance of escaping because all the stops along the railway and been informed that prisoners going to Nova Prospect were coming and anyone that tried to escape would face immediate death.

**Location: Unknown**

**Time: Unknown**

Back in the computer room, Gabriel was trying franticly to locate Roxas and Gordon. _Damn portal! I knew something was wrong with it! Now I have no idea where those two went. They could be miles away or worse…. _Gabriel thought to himself but was interrupted by Barney coming up on the screen. "Where the hell are those guys? We expected them about an hour ago" Barney yelled. Gabriel was still typing too fast to answer right away but responded with "I'm not sure. The portal bugged. I'm just trying to figure out now. Once I know where they have gone I will contact you again" and before Barney could say anything else, Gabriel terminated the program and continued on his search.


End file.
